Te Trinity Saga
by CoconutCrystalScars
Summary: Ariaiabelle is a dragon tamer from middle earth. But what will happen when she fidns out she is really from forks! She has to run away but meets the hot and dangerus Edward but she is torn becaus she is engaged to King legolas already
1. Chapter 1

Te Trinity Saga

Authers note- hi! this is my first storry so pleas dont be mad if its not very good lol I kno my spelling is bad but ill give it my best shot!

Pro-log

It was the winteR equinox in Farks w,ashington and davis lee Roth and his wife jane wer in there house with there newborn baby was sad.

'Wy are u sad jane honey boo?" Sayd David Lee Roth " I can uooose the power of my magic awesome gitar to scerenade you so yo feel better!"

"David im woried about our little baby ariabelle what if The Cullen's want to kill her because she is a haff vamp?!"" She was crying and looking all pretty with the tears on her fasce. "It is goinna be ok my sweet little angel I cam uoose my music power to protect her but we wll haff 2 give her away' sayd david lee roth.

"I can open up a portel to a land called middel earth so she can be safe form the Cullen's but she will haff to live there and we can't see her'. Sayd David lee rot. He side and looks down on his baby doagther. She was beautiful wither dark blue almost black hair and her big eyes (one is red and one is green)) because she is haff vampire! Even thought she was just a baby boys from all over the world wanted to marry her.

David Lee Roth took out his microphone and sang "

Now summertime's here babe, need somethin' to keep you cool

Ah now summertime's here babe, need somethin' to keep you cool

Better look out now though, Dave's got somethin' for you

Tell ya what it is " (I don't own that song: its by freddy mercury)

Than because David lee roths music is so powerfull a portel opened to middel earth! He and jane started to cry as they put the baby into the portrl and they saw her for the last time...


	2. Chapter 2

Te Trinity Saga

Chaper 2

It was fifteen years afte Ariabell went thru the portel. Ariabelle wake up and look in a mirror. She was reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally pretty with etherial miss matched eyes anddark blue haire with green streacks. She had delecat paper white skin and nice lips to. On her back were 2 blue and purple wigs (all lethery like a dragon wings) that were really powerful so she coud fly really high up. Her body wass perfect she had size E boobies and a REALLY tiny wast and slender dancer legs with realy small feet at the end. She was hot.

Then ariabelle got up an put on a velvet dress taht fit perfectlly. On her hips she has a silver belt thing that has w sheeth for her katana (KATANAS KICK ASS!) she went out of her house and flied up really high up so she could see for miles and miles. Then a dragon came! He was really buff and he has really big tallons. The draggon was about to bite her an eat her but ariabelle was to smart for him and she hold out her hand to stop hom and sayd "stop great draggon I men you no harm.". The dragon stoped to lissen. The drag on sayd"how ar you takking to me? you are a human,!"

"My names Ariabele Nirvana (best band ever! Not preppy like modren music ) Abbi laRue and I has the power to speak to dragons" she sayd really loud and impressiv.

"But ive never seen a dragon takking person befor!" Sayd the big dragon

"I am the onley 1 in all of middel Earth that can do it" ariabelle sayd (not like she was bragging only mainstream preppy butthats brag lol)

The dragon sayd okay and let her ride on his back. The saddel was dark green lether with silver parts.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys so it's been about a year and a half and my spelling is better now. I thought i would continue this to practice my spelling okay lol . So, lets get started

Chapter 3

Ariabelle was riding on her dragon beautifuly when there was a big scary cloud and the dragon started crying because the cloud was so big, and scary! But ariabelle sayd "No! its okat dragon! and" the dragon feelt better so he flew good onto the cloud into the i of the storm! The dragon said "I am scared" and cried but ariabelle was brave. There aws a big lightning like BVOOM and then they saw the thunder. Araiabelle was brave thourgh

Where are we going!" sayd dragon. "were going to where i live, it is called london. The elves live there."

When they got there there was a really big castsel made of silver and gold . it was so shiny! "this s where legolas lives"" arirabelle sayd. "he's my feyonce."

"realty? And oh, yeah my name is SkyFlyer sayid the dragon. Ariabelle said "cool."

"so, are you an elf?You don't look like one" said SkyFlyer. confusely

"I'm not but i;m ingaged to legolas so I live here." Said ariabelle happily.

"COOL!" said SkyFlyer.

The gaurds let them in and they saw legolas on a really big throne that was even shinier than the castel. He had flowing long blond hair that was like spun gold and he was so tall with muscels.

"WOWIE" said FkyFlyer "Your feyonce is HOT"

"welcome back sweetie" said legolad . "I see you have a friend!"

Ariabelle got of the silver and green leather saddle happily and beautifly. Legolas smiled and said "adolf the gray came over for tea. He will like your friend. He likes dragons alot""" then Gandalf came in with his tea.

"ohhhh, is this a dragon? said Gandalf? "what a fine speceman." He came over with hs tea, looking at SkyFlyer. "ooooh, I like your scales"

"Thanks!" said SkyFlyer happily.

'Can I ride you? " said Gandalf. SkyFlyer let him. "I was right when I daid you were a fine spaceman." Gandalf mounted on top of Skyfler, but he didn't fit. The saddle was too small .

"Oh Gandalf youre so silly. You have to wear protection. Take these leather riding pants" said legolas and he gave him some pants. Legolas also gave him some slippery stuff so that Gandalf could fit himself in the saddle better.

"I have never been rode by a man before " said SkyFlyer. "Only Araiabelle Larue here"

"Well theres a firtst time for everything." Said Gandalf

There was white stuff everywhere. "Whooop s lol I forgot to tie up my beard. " said Gandalf funnily. He tied his beard into a manbun. Then SkyFlyer took him sky high.

"Come here Ariabelle Nirvana Abbi LaRue, letr me show you sth" said legolas mysteriously. Ariabelle followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

previously in the Trinity Saga:

Sky flyer went off with gandalf flying. Legolas took araiabelle away to see a suprise!

the Trinity Saga chapter v

Legolas took Ariabelle to a nother room. It was dark but legolas made a fire in the pam of his hand with his magic. The flowy, golden, vaporus etherial light made his sexy elfman features glow goldenly. He was so hot. He smelt like lotus and clean and nostalja. Ariabelle got all sweatty and warm

"so honey what are we doing here? Wherefore is this room?"

Legolas chucklt. "This is my bedroom

"Wow i havent been in your bedroom before! Does this mean sth?" she said gorgeously. se flipped her golden thicc hair over the shoulder.

Legolas wiggles his pointy eyebrows like sex man. "Weeeeell... there is a REASON they call me LEGolas..."

He pulled up the ends of his purple rich king robe. His legs were so beatiful and loooong which makes sense because he was really tall. The skin was paale and smooth and suppel and the leg hairs moved daintily in the breeze and glissent daintily. The leg was muscelly and toned but not in a gross steroid way like the body builders on the Tv that your uncle watches when your parents arent home and he is giving you a body exam

"Oh mg Legolas your legs are so perfect" she sayd.

"want to do ess ee ecks" sayd LEGolas.

"yes because your legs are the most amazing in the world" ariabelle moant.

"I know I won first prize at the leg show"

"Well I know I wont be skipping leg day anytime soon" sayd arisbelle. and then they Did Sex.

MEANWHILE IN FORKS

A pale tall boy with mussy amber brown warm gooy-choc-chip-cookie hair was pacing in his bedroom. He was upset bc david L Ross be his wife had encrusted him with keepin there daughter safe bc she was his 1 true love. H knew this with his vampire true love senses and because h me had imprintt in her when she was rally little. But sth was wong. His beatiful perfect amazing goddess arialbelle nirvana larue was ... in love w/ someone else!

He knew steve was in great danger. he went into his portal to

MIDDLE EARTH!

also his portal lookt like a pocket mirror so he can have it around. around with him


	5. Chapter 5

PREVIOUSLY ON TE TRIBITY SAGA Ariabelle had Done The Sex with Legolas . Edward went into middle Earth wit his pocket mirrer portal

CHAPTER IVI

;"Edward landed im a big feild. The cool ethereal breeze lifted his shrit in a sexy way. he was so sexy as h*ck. he had fucking muscecls bulgin thorough his shirt sleevs and he had a giant ethereal bulge in hs pants if u know what i mean LOL. He had a silver mesh shirt on and rugged buff jeans lik e a lumbar Jack. and there was a bulge there. it was his peen.

"I must find my INE TRUE LOVE ❤️ " he says all angsty! he pulled out a cigaret and sharted smoking all sexy like in my pinterest grunge asthetic board. then the snoke in the air turned in the shape f an arrow and edward sayd "this MUST BE the WAY to my ONE TRUE LOVE thanks magic cigaret smoke!" and he ran. flower petals from some flowers blue in the wind.

ariable awoke up in a chilled swet . She Screamd. OH MY GODS LEGOLESS HELP ME OMG" she cried. Legilas awoke up too.

""what's is wrong my sensual sexy love?!" He sayd all concerned. His legs were marvellous.  
"I had The Dream again". she says and steered to cry. the tear s were pure gold. and sparky.  
"the Dream where u are secretly a vampire princess from another relm ? and some vamps were trying to kill u?be not afraid my sweet. les have another round. "he shimmied his legs.  
"EHAT IS ITS A PROHPACY? OMG" she sobbed. /p  
"but you got the surgury to stop the propahcies! impassible! don't worry sugary bear" legolas sayd.  
"she dried her tears thanks sweetie. when r we getting married dagain?"  
"i'm 3 days my sweet. "  
""ok lit. "  
legolas sied. "your voice is sweeter then oboe music. ily!"  
ariabelle cried w/ joy. "ILY TOO㈳6❤️❤️"  
MEANWHILE  
edward felt a surge of pain in his vains. she loves sb else! what would he do? he only had 3 days 2 win his true loves heart or else he would dDIE

this TO BE CONTINTED


	6. Chapter 6

previously on the trinity saga.

ariabelle had a prophase dream. edward will die if he don't win ariabelle heart in theee dayz before she gets married.

note: this chap is a bit longer than the others

chapter v111

edward went and went and his silver mesh Tshirt flapped and flew in the gentle wind. he went And Went for hours! his burly legs were getting tired because he was walking for so long. he was wearing silver mesh shirt that showed his epic pecs and some tough lumbar jack jeans. he had a tattoo that says ariabele on it. he had never met her but he new it was true Love.

after alot of walking, he saw a wood sin that sayd ""rovanian" on it in middle earth langage. "I must be in Rovanian "he sayd. he keeped going.

then he saw a little short guy with a pointy red hat and a black belt that had a big belt-closer thing (lol i forgot the word), it was mad of silver. He had a long white curly beard like Gadalf but curl.

The short guy sayd "hello handsome stranger, i'm a ngome. well come to ravian. y are you here? "

"have you seen a pretty girl named aria belle like in my tattoo? " inquiryed edward in a desu voice.

the Ngome shaked his head. "sadly not, but that is a perfect name 4 a pretty girl. it is so pretty. Maybe the wise dragon knows were she is. "

"Wise Dragon?"

"Yea he lives in Mt. lonly mountain over there yonder" says the ngome all happy.

"thanks you 4 the help!" Sayd Edward. he ran up the mountain. He then saw a. Huge cave full of gold and challises wit rubies al over on them. There were alot of rings made out of god and silver and platinum. Every thing was so sparkly. Coins were all over the ground. Coins were all over the ground. "WOWIE" sayd him. "this is so beautifull i have to do some in prov music. " he took his golden flute out and played it while he sang

"shiny

Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough

Strut my stuff, my stuff is so shiny

Send your armies but they'll never be enough

My shell's too tough"

then, all of a , sudden there was a rumbling sound firm across the cave! It was a HUUUUGE DEAGON!

"omg your music is so mellifluent and not cacophonous u rock at singing and flute" sayd the dragon "it 'tis I the perspicacious and sagacious dragon of mt lonely, but you can reffer to myself as smaug. Whom are you?"

"I am edward of Forks and I need to know were my One True Love is. her name is Ariabelle Nirvana Abbi LaRue. can you help me, oh wise 1."

"consummately i will. I woud do anything 4 Trye love. let us depart from this grooto at once. hence forth anon!"

Edward rides on Smaug s back into the sunset. You coud see their siloets like in the movies.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on the trinity saga; edward went to mt. lonely mountain for advic from the wise smaug. They em-barked on a misshion to find Ariabelle nirvana abbi larue.

Chapter 7

ariabelle got dressed in the morning. She put on a flattring floorlength mermaid a-line dressmade of studded holografic lether and etherial shiffon. she Tied up her long silky chevaux into two magnificant beehive buns on top of her head. Then, she put on her magic bag that could hold anything no matter how big it was in there on and she put inside ofit her magic enchantted chakram that was made of megamithril and had an ancshient propacy inscribbed on it. it said "the eagle star fortells plenty. the impress of evil willl court the prince of lies. the city oof the east will be ravaged by the harp binger of darkness. a time of sorrow will end". it was magicly enchantted to return to her when she thru it like a boom-ring.

"are you ready to go ariabelle my candy-sweet queen?" said LegoLas.

"Yes" said ariabelle. "ergo we shall go."

They went.

Legolas and Aiabelle and SkyFlier and Gandalf were at the county fair. They started playing skee ball. ariabelle got 100 perecent of the shots "you are so talented" said legolas.

Meanwhilst , Edward was riding on the back of Smaug to find his one true love. They were flying through the sky when suddenly there was an enemy that appeared!

"WHO ART YOU HEINOUS FOE?' cries smaug.

"i am come to stop you on orders from the Divine Al Chemist! My name is EyeHawk, and i am the greatset archer in all of MIDDLE EARGH! hear me ROAR!" said EyeHawk.

"I ACCEPT THINE ULTIMATUM EEYHAWK! I'LL WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT NEVER HAVE I MINE OWN SELF BEEN USURPED IN A SCRIMMAGE SUCH AS THIS! WE SHALT COMMENCE WIT THIS ALTERCATION! ENCOUNTER THE WRATH OF SMAUG THE SAGACIOUS!"  
With that Smaug belowed a massive cloud of smog into the air and at EyEhawk. EyeHawk fell of his broomstrick and fell thousand of miles down from the air! As he fell he said "You have bested me. I accept defeet. My real name is Eeyore; and please tell my mother i love her." then he cryed like a little pussy baby.

"Woah O Wise Smaug i didnt know you cloud do that! " said Edward. "You did me a solid'

"Yes indeed I do posses the etherial power of Smog" said Smaug. "But its magicall smog so it does'nt cause pollination."

"Gnarly" said Ed.

Meanwhilst that happened, Ariabele and co were down on a rollercoatset. It was so fun! They were all of them having a great and exellent time. Once they got off the ride, Gandalf looked like he was gonna puke. But Skyflier caresed gadalfs wise sexy face and said "dont worry my sweet, you will be fine as long as i am by your side."

Gandalf smiled. "ey skyFlier, do you want to go to the bathrooms for a while?" he winked "you know, in case I throw up"

SkyFlyer beamed. "I would love to"

"I wonder what they are doing" said Legolas.  
"Lol probably going to have S-E-X" siad ariabelle nirvana Abbie LaRue.

"Hey look a tarot card reader"

"Cool let's check it out"

Ariabelle and Legolas went up to the tarot card reader. He had a nametag on that said "Hi My Name Is Aragorn." He was super sexy.

"Hi My name is Aragorn. I am a tarot card reader. Do you want me to do a tarot?

"My name is Legolas, and Yes." said Legolas. "do one for the beautiful lady here. She is my fiancè.

"You are a lucky man Legolas."

"WOAH HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"Um duh I am a psychic" said Aragorn.  
"MIND BLOWN XD" said Legolas.

"OK let us get started.

Aragorn shuffled around the cards. He icked one. "My lady you got the quen of hearts. I sense true love in your future."

Ariabelle laughfed. "He ha ha how did you know? I am marrying this hunk Legolas in two days time!"

"A magician never reveals his secretes."

Said Aragorn.

Legolas sighed "I got a text from Skyflyer. He says that him and Gandalf made something of a mess in the bathroom. He says its not vomit."

"Okay go on ahead. Ill get you some funnel cake Honey buns" said Ariaballe.

Once Legolas was gone, Aragrn said to Ariabelle." You know both of our names start with A. That as to mean something."

"What dp you mean?"

"I mean that I want your #. Youre stunning."

"Huh? Number? What do you mean?"  
"Are you from Tennesy? Cause youre the only ten I see"

"Stop ! I'm Engaged!"

"You have stunning titties. They are like the mona lisa."

"PERV"

Suddenlyout of the blue sky above swept down a magnificant dragon with an even more magnificant rider. His golden brown hair like freshly baked bread was flipping aboout in the gentle soft breeze and his eyes were so sexy and percant that they could stare right through your soul and he had abody like a body builder. He had a tattoo that said "Ariabelle on his arm"

Upon seeing him Ariabelle has three orgasms. Like really loud ones too.

"LEAVE M'LADY ALONE" said edward hopping daintily off of the dragon's back. Aragorn ran away crying because he was scared by Edward's phfysical prowerss and was also taken by Edward's stunning sexiness. Aragon too himself had also had an orgasm.

Everyone started to clapping because Edward had gotten rid of that fucking pervert.

Edward jumped off of Smaug's back like a gracefull dancer, and did a flip in mid air.

"MON SEUL E VRAI AMOUR JE SUIS VENUE VOUS EMMENER DANS MES BRAS. JE SUIS EDWARD DES FOURCHETTES ET TU DEVEZ M'AIMER!" CRIED Edward in sexy french. (thanks google translate). Then e took out his oboe and started playing seductively. He was sexier than Kenny G!

"omg You're are yhe most beautiful man I've ever met!" said Ariabelle and everyone else.

"And you are even more beautiful than in my dreams." said Edward.

They lept on each other and started having sex on the ground. Everyone started cheering.

Then :egolas came back! With Gandalf and SkyFlyer!

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" he cried !

TO B CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Previosly : Ariabelle and Edward fucked. Legolas walked up and got mad.

CHAPTER IIX

"WOT" CRIED LEGOLAS "ITHOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" "YOU SWORE TO BE FAITHFUUL" " WE WERE GONNA GET MARRYED."

Ariabelle started to crying. 'I am sorry Legolas I love you"

"EHAT!?" cryed Ed. "BUT U ARE MY 1 TRUE LOVE! LOOK AT MY TATTOO!" He showed his

heart shape tat on hi badass mucselly bicep the bicep was huge like a body builder but HUGER .

"Whoah your bicep is sexy" said Arabelle. "Do you do steroid?"

"Yeah I do vampire steroid. It like normal steroid but it is made of blood." Said Edward super sexy. He was so sexy he was doin bedroom I's like he wanted to do sex with me. He was like an add on his.

"I CANNOT BELEFE YOU WOULD DO THIS I BOUGHT YOU A 200 CARROT RiNG YOU FUCKING SLUT " Legolas scream. "THATS ALOT OF CARROTS"

"oh yeah u thot I have a better ring" said Edward coolly with a smerk that was sexy. "I got her a 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000carrot ring."

Ariabelle almost fainted. "I am so in love:" (she is not a gold digger I promise its true love!)!

J'

Meanwhile Gandalf was walking over to Smaug. "wow" he said. He strokes smaug's scales. "so smooth"

"yea verily. I moisturize." Said smaug. "I am amorous for lush beauty productions. They are so natural and biochemical. I love that they come from the terrestrial earth."

"OMG I LOVE LUSH " cryed Gandalf. "Do you know that I love dragons?"

"yes. I know everything." Said smaug.

Skyfler walked over "what is happeneding?" he asked.

"nothing. Worry not!" said Gandalf to skyl=flyer but he was winking at Smaug and skyflyer didn't see him wink but Smaug did. Smaug got the memo.

Skyflyer looked at Smaug with squint eyes. "Hey Smaug I havent seen you in a while"

Gandalf smiled all happy had hearts in his eyes. "Oh so you two know each other?"

"…..yes." said Skyflyer. Smaug glared at him. "I know him VERY well."

"speaking of wells" said Gandalf "I know of a good well that has awesome clear fresh transparent mineral mountain spring water." "You wanna go there you guys?"

Skyflyer said "YES' super fast. Smaug also said yes.

"O K let's go" said Gandalf. They went to the well.

"I can't belefe you Ariabelle. I am telling my mother about this " said Legolas.


	9. Chapter 9

Previously on the Trinity Saga: Legolas talks to Ed and Ariabelle about their relasonships. Skyflyer Smaug and Gandalf are went to well to hang out.

CHPATER IX

"I cant belief you Ariabelle I am telling my mother aboutthis. "said Legaolas.

MEANWHILE

Legolases mom was looking in her cristal ball. She saw the whooooole thing go down. "I CANNOTOT BELIEF THIS!" she screached. "NOOOOOOO!"

She started to pacing arund the room that had molded stone wall and alot of cauldrons and potion bottles. "WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS!" "I NEEDED THEM TO GET MARRIYED!"

Legolas come in the wood door. "mother i am home" he said. he was not looking at her eyes and his arms were crossed.

"I SAW eVERYTHING! IN MY CRISTAL BALL!"

"Legoas siied. Yes I know mother dearest idk what I am going to do. MY LOVE has left me for a THAT AWFUL MAN"

Legolas mom wnet and picked up some jars with eyeballs and pickeled babies feets in side. "Well well just see about that" she said and she smiled misteriusly. She had green skin and a real long nose wit warts all on it. Nose herpies lol XD

She started mixinf all these evil ingreedyants in a biiig black cauldron! She even had a botle that said "kitten bloud" on!

MEANWHILE

Skyflyer and Gandalf and Smaug were at th well. They were drinking cool fresh cristally etherial yummy pure clear wel water from the well. It was almost as good as dasani (OMG DASANI IS THE BEST WATER! IT KICKKS EVIANS ASS!) Gandalf was laufing and talk.

He said "This is good water is it not?" Smaug and Skyflyer nodded but they were glareing at each other.

"It is scrumptious and delectable and ambrosial wtaer indeed " said Smaug elloquantly. "What do YOU Think Skyflyer?"

Skyflyet glared at hgim again. "Yes it is tasty."

"Yummy in my tummy! " Said gandalf. "So how is it you to know each other?"

"I may not convey or put forth into words it. T'was long ago, yea." said Smaug.

SkyFlyer beared his teeth that were suuuuper long and scary and sharp but they were also retractable like oothless from HTTYD. "Lets just say Smaug here dosnt know how to put away hte dishes..." SkylFyer said ominiously.

"T"WAS NOR YET MY NEGLIGENCE. YOU DID MAKE THE OVERSIGHT WHEN YOU INSTALLED THE DISHED ON THE COUNTER AS OPOSED TO ON THE SINK!? HOW WAS I TO COGNIZE TAHT YOU WANTED ME YO CLEAN THJEM?!"' cried smaug.

Gandalf laufed. "I am glad to see u are so passhonate about dishwear. I love to collecting antique dishwear. I get cool pieaces from Goodwil. Their quite a bar gain! So wat were u saying about knowing each other?"

Skyfley pawsed. "We are um...m...old school freinds."

"Yes " said Smaug and he blushed through his thicc scales.

"Cool I didnt know they had dragon school" said Gandald. His pager went off. "Whoops freinds it looks like I am needed else wheare. I have wizard shit todo." He flew away.

Once he was gone Skyflyer and Smaug started arguing.

"You keep your dirtey little claws off of him." said Skyflyer. "I am too close to him now. I know what u r thinking."

"What will you conclude for prevent me from dooong so?"

Defended Smaug.

"Whatever i can" said Skyflyer.

THREE HOUR LATER

Ed was lookig at the sunset and he cryed sexy man tears of gold and blood. "I only have two more days before I will run out off time."!

Suddenlly Ariabelle came to comforted Ed! "Tubular " he said.


End file.
